


Christmas Gift

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Because You're Worth It [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This story follow's "Oliver and Natasha" as they celebrate the holidays with Felicity, Steve, and other Arrow friends.  For the purposes of this story, I am de-aging the Maximoff twins, who appear in Avengers 2.  I wanted to bring some kids into the story, and I decided they’d be perfect.  Due to Felicity and Steve’s change of circumstances, they’ve curtailed and distracted Tony so much that the events of Avengers 2 do not happen.Merry Christmas!
Series: Because You're Worth It [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Arrow. They are the property of DC and Marvel comics. I only created this story.

_*****Oliver and Natasha’s First Christmas Married*****_

Oliver and Natasha were married two months before it was time to celebrate their first Christmas. Natasha had been working on a Christmas surprise for the past month, but she felt more than a little guilty for keeping it from Oliver.

Felicity had come to her two weeks ago with the news that she’d uncovered a check that Moira Queen had written shortly before Oliver disappeared in the boat with his father. 

“Oliver’s mother wrote a two-million-dollar check to a Samantha Clayton,” Felicity shared.

“Why is that important?” Natasha said.

“Should I tell Oliver?” Felicity said.

“Who is Samantha Clayton?” Natasha asked.

“That is the girl Oliver got pregnant while dating Laurel,” Felicity said.

Natasha nodded. “The one that miscarried? He mentioned her to me,” she said.

“That’s the thing, Nat. I don’t think she miscarried as I found a birth certificate in Central City Hospital that has her giving birth six months after the check was deposited,” Felicity said.

Natasha’s eyes widened as she realized the implication. “You’re saying that Oliver has a child? One that is alive and living in Central City?” she asked.

Felicity nodded. “He’s nine years old, and his name is William,” she said.

Natasha blinked, taking in the news. Then she grinned. “This is wonderful, Felicity,” she said.

“You think?” Felicity said, relieved.

Natasha nodded. “Yes, I do,” she said. “I can’t have children, and Oliver is okay with that. But a son—one who can bear his family name will mean everything to him.”

“So we should tell him, right? He’ll be really upset that his mother lied to him,” she said.

“Yes, but he’ll get over it when he realizes that not only does he have a son, but he has one who didn’t get to feel abandoned for the five years he was gone,” Natasha pointed out. “Most likely, the mother has said nothing to the kid about who his dad is. Was Oliver listed as the father on the birth certificate?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes, but she gave William her last name,” she said.

“We need to find out everything we can about this woman and make sure that she’s open to Oliver in the boy’s life,” Natasha said.

“What if she isn’t?” Felicity said anxious.

“Then we’ll show her the error of her ways,” Natasha said grimly.

No one was going to keep her husband from his son.

A week later, she went to Central City to meet Samantha Clayton for the first time.

The woman was not very happy to see her.

“Do you know who I am?” Natasha asked her.

“You are one of the Avengers—the Black Widow,” she said. “My son has a doll with your face on it.”

“Another thing I am that isn’t public knowledge is Oliver Queen’s wife,” she told her.

Samantha Clayton’s demeanor instantly became colder. “What do you want? I did what she asked. I stayed away,” she said.

“Moira Queen has nothing to do with my coming here. She’s dead,” she said.

Samantha nodded, unsurprised. “I did read that,” she said.

“Oliver was told that your baby died, and he knows nothing of his mother’s duplicity,” Natasha said.

“I wondered,” she said, relaxing a bit.

“Oliver is not the man he was when he cheated on Laurel,” Natasha said. “He is now a responsible and dedicated businessman, good friend, and a faithful husband. His time on the island changed him.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said. “I was happy to read that he returned safely after so many years presumed dead.”

“Does your son know who he is?” Natasha asked.

Samantha shook her head. “No. I didn’t see how I could tell him without bringing Oliver into his life,” she said. “Not to mention, I thought Oliver was actually dead for five years of his life. It is very confusing to tell a boy his father is dead and then tell him that he is suddenly alive, especially if I believed the father didn’t want anything to do with him.”

“I understand. I would have felt the same if I were in your shoes. Would you consider allowing Oliver to know him now?” Natasha said.

Samantha considered it. “I’m not giving up my son,” she said firmly.

“No one would expect that,” Natasha said. “I was ripped from my mother as a child. I’d never want that to happen to anyone. A boy needs his mother, but he also needs his father.”

“I don’t know,” Samantha said, undecided.

“Will you think about it?” Natasha said. “Oliver doesn’t know about William yet, but I plan on telling him.”

Samantha said nothing for a long moment. “Okay,” she finally said. “I will.”

“Thank you,” Natasha said.

Natasha would try the nice Felicity way with the woman, and if that didn’t work, she’d try her way. Either way, Oliver would be given the gift of a son for Christmas.

When Christmas Eve rolled around, she got the call from Samantha that morning.

“If you and Oliver want, I can bring William to Starling City this afternoon,” she said. “I know it’s late notice.”

“Really?” Natasha said. “That’s great. Don’t worry about the late notice because we don’t have any plans today. We can put you up in a hotel.”

“No, I need to head back home by five,” she said. “I’ve talked to William about his dad, and he is very excited to meet Oliver.”

“That’s fantastic,” Natasha said. “Do you want the meeting to be some place public or come to our place?”

“How about we come to your place? I’d like to see how Oliver is living these days,” she said.

“Of course,” Natasha said. “I’ll text you our address. Text me when you get into town.”

“I will. Thanks,” she said.

Natasha went into their bedroom to wake Oliver up. “Wake up, stud. I have some great news,” she said.

Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. “Seeing you every morning is great enough,” he said, pulling her down to kiss her.

Natasha returned his kiss and then pulled him up. “I have to tell you something,” she said. “I hope you won’t be upset that I didn’t tell you earlier, but I was hoping it’d be a Christmas surprise. Luckily, it worked out, and you’re going to get the best gift ever this afternoon.”

“What could possibly be better than you?” he asked with a grin.

“A son,” she said simply. “I found out that your old flame Samantha Clayton didn’t lose her baby. Your mother paid her two million dollars to tell you that you miscarried the baby. She had a son, and his name is William.”

Oliver was reeling from the news. “What? My mother kept my son from me? Why would she do that?” he asked, feeling sick.

“I guess she thought you weren’t ready to be a father,” Natasha said.

“That was her grandson, and she just decided he would never know me? Know his family?” Oliver said, putting his feet onto the side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Natasha said, rubbing his shoulders. “I know she sucks, and since she’s dead, you can’t ask her or even yell at her about it.”

“Where is William? Do you know?” he asked.

Natasha nodded. “He’s actually in Central City,” she said.

“Really? Barry’s town?” he asked. “I’ve been there several times, and I had no idea my son was there.”

“There wasn’t any way you could,” she said. “Samantha is bringing him here to meet you this afternoon.”

“Really?” he asked, his eyes lighting up.

She grinned. “I reached out several days ago to her when I found out. I went to Central City and spoke with her,” she said.

“You did? I wish you’d told me,” he said.

“I know, but I wanted it to be a Christmas gift to you,” she said. “You’re not angry?”

“No, of course not,” Oliver assured her. “I just wish I’d have been able to talk to her.”

“Well, I told her that you had no idea what your mother had done, and I also assured her we had no plans to try and take him from you,” she shared.

“I’d never do that,” Oliver said.

“I know, and she said that she told William who you were. He’s excited to meet you,” Natasha said.

The sweetest smile appeared on Oliver’s face. “This is so amazing,” he said. “I have to call Thea and Felicity.”

“Felicity is the one who found out and hacked into the hospital database to get her birth certificate,” Natasha said, flashing him a guilty look.

Oliver snorted. “So this is why she’s been giving me guilty looks all week and avoiding time alone with me,” he said. “I knew she was hiding something, but I figured it was a Christmas gift of some kind.”

“Well, it is,” Natasha said. “I made her swear not to tell you until I convinced Samantha to let you see William.”

“How did she find out?” Oliver asked.

“She was doing an audit and found a record of your mother’s check,” Natasha said.

“Imagine if she didn’t find it?” Oliver said. “I could have missed out on even more years with my son.”

“This was meant to be,” she said, hugging him from behind. “I will call Felicity, and you call Thea.”

“You know they’ll want to meet him,” Oliver said.

“This time is just yours,” Natasha said. “We can see if she’ll let him come back another time while school is out.”

“You think she will?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Natasha said. “He wants to know his dad.”

Oliver grinned. “I’m a dad,” he said in bemusement.

“Yes, you are,” she said, hugging him.

When he met his son for the first time several hours later, he was overwhelmed. “Hi, William. I’m Oliver, your dad, and this is my wife, Natasha,” he said.

William’s eyes were very big as he gazed at Natasha in awe. “You’re the Black Widow!” he exclaimed as he recognized her.

Natasha smiled and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said.

William shook her hand and looked at his mother. “Mom, my stepmother is a superhero! How cool is that?” he asked.

Samantha laughed. “I see, Oliver, you’re totally upstaged by your wife,” she said.

Oliver chuckled. “I’m used to it,” he said, putting his arm around his wife. He watched Natasha charm his son, content to just gaze down at him.

He was a father—it was the best Christmas ever.

***** _Baby James’ First Christmas******_

Felicity was so excited. It was their son James’ first Christmas, and her mom had flown in. He was ten months old, so he couldn’t really understand what was going on. However, his parents did, and they were very eager.

Steve came in from work carrying a few wrapped gifts. “Good evening, baby,” he said, kissing his wife.

“Hello,” she said, smiling up at him. “I see you have more gifts.”

“These are from some of the guys at work—for James,” Steve said, moving to place them under the tree.

“Da-da!” his son said, holding up his arms.

Steven grinned and bent down to pick up his son. “Hello, little man,” he said, kissing him.

“He’s been waiting all day for you,” Felicity said. She looked at the growing pile of gifts. “We have way too many gifts.”

“It’s not our fault that everyone we know wants to give us a gift for the little guy,” Steve said with a grin.

“Well, if Pepper would give Tony his own baby to spoil, he’d stop buying toys for James,” Felicity said, looking at the insane pile of gifts around the tree.

“It’s a good thing we have a room for just his toys,” Steve said with a grin.

“I don’t want our son to grow up the way Oliver did,” Felicity said. “He had everything handed to him and was basically an entitled asshole.”

“James won’t be like that because you and I are nothing like Oliver’s parents,” Steve pointed out.

Felicity nodded. “I know, but I worry,” she admitted.

Steve sat down on the couch next to her, putting James in his lap and his arm around her. “Dollface, we are excellent parents with wonderful friends. The Queens were best friends with Malcolm Merlyn,” he pointed out.

Felicity smiled. “Good point,” she said.

The doorbell rang, so she got up to answer it. It was Lyle and Dig. “Hey, guys,” she said, stepping back to let them in. “What brings you by?”

“We wanted to share our good news,” Dig said with a happy grin. 

Lyla put her hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant,” she said.

“What? Oh my God!” Felicity exclaimed, moving to hug her.

Steve stood up, holding the baby in his left hand and reaching out to shake John’s hand. “Congratulations,” he said.

“Did we know you were trying?” Felicity asked.

Lyla shook her head. “We had no plans to give Sara a sibling, but with everyone so married and settled around us, we decided we should try,” Lyla said.

“We just didn’t expect it to happen so soon,” John said with a happy grin.

“This is so amazing!” she said. “Give me a minute.” She left the room.

Steve was puzzled and shrugged. “I don’t know what she’s up to,” he said.

“Give me the little guy,” John said, holding out his hand.

James grinned up at John and easily went into his arms. 

“He’s getting so big,” Lyla commented, reaching up to give him a kiss. “I hope we have a little boy.”

“Buck needs a buddy to play with, don’t you?” John said to the baby. 

“That would be great,” Steve said. “Felicity was just saying that Pepper needs to reproduce, so Tony will stop buying stuff for him. That pile of gifts over there is mostly from Tony.”

Lyla laughed. “Well, there’s worse things,” she said. “You can always donate some of the toys, especially if there’s duplicate toys.”

“That’s a good point,” Steve said, smiling.

Felicity came into the room with a wrapped present. She handed it to Steve. “I think now’s a good time for you to open one of my gifts,” she said. “Dig and Lyla will really enjoy seeing this one. Mom will be upset that she’s not here, so we’ll rewrap it and pretend during gift opening time.”

“Okay,” Steve said, smiling at her. He opened the box and took out a baby’s white t-shirt. He gave her a puzzled look. Then he lifted it up and saw a picture of their son on it and the words _I’m a Big Brother_ on it. His eyes widened as he looked at it and then back at Felicity. “Is this for real? You’re pregnant, too?”

Felicity nodded. “Yep,” she said. 

Lyla and Dig clapped happily while Steve pulled her in for a kiss. Then his hand was on her belly. “How far along?”

“Two months,” she said.

“I’m so excited to have a pregnancy buddy!” Lyla said excitedly.

“This is fantastic,” Dig said, hugging Felicity. 

“I wanted it be a Christmas surprise,” she said.

“You definitely give me the best gifts,” Steve said. “You do realize that the guys will start competing again for godfather rights?”

“You know it has to be Oliver and Natasha this time because Oliver is like my brother, and she’s your closet female friend,” Felicity said. “It will also keep you from choosing from all your male friends.”

“Well, you’re breaking the news to Tony,” Steve said.

Dig laughed. “I want to be there when you do,” he said.

“If you have a third kid, you can always put all their names in a hat and let Bucky draw a name out,” Lyla suggested.

“I like that idea!” Felicity said, grinning.

Then her phone beeped, and she pulled it out. “Oh, my God, look,” she said, showing them her phone. “Oliver is visiting with his son, William, now. He’s a cutie!”

They looked at the picture, happy for Oliver.

“That’s such a good picture,” Dig said, pleased for his best friend.

“Since Nat can’t have children, I know how much this means to them both,” Felicity said.

“It looks like this is going to be a perfect Christmas this year,” Lyla said happily.

“It really is,” Felicity said, leaning against her husband. Knowing Oliver was finally happy made everything in her life feel so much better. His darkness was finally fading, and he was living a full life.

It was all she ever wanted for him.

_*****A Year Later******_

It was their second Christmas as a married couple, and Oliver was excited that Samantha had agreed to let William stay the twenty-third and the twenty-fourth. They were going to open up gifts the morning of Christmas Eve, having a dinner with William, Thea, and Roy later in the evening. On Christmas, they would join Felicity and their friends to celebrate. 

Unfortunately, Natasha, who had been working for Argus part-time, had gotten called to take out a Hydra cell in Eastern Europe. She hoped to be back by Christmas Eve, so Oliver and William were going ice skating with Thea and Roy. It was Oliver’s first time with his son without his wife. Although he was more than a little nervous, he was also glad to have the time with William.

Felicity and Steve showed up with Buck and the baby. Felicity’s daughter was not quite six months old, and Steve wore her on one of those baby slings across his chest while pushing a stroller with Buck.

“James and Kelly wanted to come watch their cousin ice-skate,” Felicity told Oliver and company. She held up her camera. “And I, of course, want to take some photos.”

“When Oliver falls, you better get it on film,” Roy said with a grin.

Felicity laughed and began snapping pictures. Oliver didn’t fall but Roy did. She laughed as she snapped a photo of him on his butt.

Lyla and Diggle joined them with Sara and their baby, John Jr, called J.J. by everyone. John put on skates and had a tiny pair for Sara.

“She’s going to skate?” Felicity asked in surprise. She wasn’t yet four.

“Well, I’m going to skate and pull her along,” John said.

“I skated when I was her age,” Lyla said. 

“It’s so adorable,” Felicity said, snapping their picture. “Are you going to take a turn with her?”

“I didn’t bring skates. It was too much to carry,” Lyla said.

Felicity’s phone rang. When she saw the caller ID, she answered it. “Natasha? Is everything okay?” she asked.

“I’m trying to reach Oliver, but he’s not answering,” she said. “Do you know where he is?”

“Actually, he’s ice skating with William right now,” Felicity said.

“Are you with them?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, let me wave him over,” she said. She gave the phone to Steve, who was lacing up his skates. “Talk to Nat.”

“Hey, Nat,” Steve said. “What’s going on?”

“We took down this cell in Sokovia,” she said. “A former Russian stronghold. This guy named Wolfgang Von Strucker had a bunch of prisoners he was experimenting on. There were two kids—only eight years old. They’re brother and sister—twins.”

“That’s horrible. Are they okay?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Oh, here’s Oliver,” Steve said, handing the phone to Oliver. 

Natasha filled Oliver in on what she told Steve. “Oliver, the twins are inhumans. The boy has superspeed like Barry, and the girl has telepathic abilities that are incredible,” she shared.

“Wow,” he said.

“I was thinking that I’d bring them home with me,” she said. “Would you be okay with that?”

Oliver was surprised. “Really? You want to bring them here?” he asked. “I suppose Barry could definitely help with the boy.”

“They need a family, Oliver,” she said. “They’ve been through a lot and have been locked up for two years. They were stolen from an orphanage.”

Oliver realized what she was saying. “You want us to be their parents?” he asked.

“I can’t ever give you a child, Oliver, and I know you have William,” she said. “But these kids need someone—and their Russian. I feel a connection to them. The boy’s name is Pietro, and his sister is Wanda.” 

“We might have to call the boy Peter,” Oliver said. “Americans will never get that name right.”

Natasha relaxed as she realized what he was saying. “So you don’t mind?” she asked.

“Bring our children home,” he said, loving her more for wanting this.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he said. “You’ve given me so much joy. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.”

“I hope you feel that way after parenting two extraordinary children,” she said.

“Luckily, for them, we’re surrounded by extraordinary people. Come home soon,” he said. “William will be very happy to meet his new siblings.”

“Tony said he’d work it out,” she said. “I have to go. See you tomorrow.”

Oliver hung up and gave the phone back to Felicity.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“We’re going to have two children,” Oliver shared with a wide grin.

“Excuse me?” Felicity asked.

“Natasha wants to adopt two children from Russia. They’re twins—eight years old,” he said.

“That’s amazing!” Felicity gushed. She looked at Steve. “Did you hear, Steve? Oliver and Natasha are going to adopt two kids!”

Steve smiled. “That’s great,” he said. He looked at Oliver. “Are they coming back with her?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m going to go tell William,” he said.

Felicity was still a bit stunned and glanced at her husband.

“This is good,” he said. “They’re family is growing like ours.”

Felicity nodded, smiling. It was good, and Oliver would rise to the occasion.

***** _Christmas Morning*****_

At the rink, Oliver had broken the news to William about the two kids they were adopting. He seemed excited at the prospect of being an older brother. Natasha called around noon on Christmas Eve to tell them she wasn’t going to be able to make it until the next day due to passports for the twins. William was disappointed not to see her and his new siblings, but his mother said he could spend New Year’s Eve with them.

It was a lonely night for Oliver, but he woke up determined to make things perfect for the twins and Natasha. Before William had left, they went shopping for gifts. Thea joined them, helping to pick out clothes in various sizes for the twins with the plan to return what didn’t fit. Roy picked out and assembled a bunk bed for the spare room. Oliver doubted the siblings would want to be separated. Their loft apartment was spacious with three bedrooms. Felicity and Steve had showed up after they were done shopping and helped put the rest of the room together. Felicity brought them tablets that she’d programmed with things regular and advanced eight-year-olds would like.

Now, Oliver was waiting as he prepared food for them to eat. He went with a ham as it was easier to cook.

Finally, the front door opened, and Natasha came in, accompanied by two young kids. The girl had a long red hair and was very pretty. The boy had hair that was a darker shade. They looked both suspicious and curious.

“You made it,” Oliver said. He moved to give his wife a long hug and soft kiss.

“Yes, I’m sorry we didn’t make it before William had to leave,” she said.

“That’s okay. He is going to come back on New Year’s Eve,” Oliver said. He looked at the kids and smiled. “Privet. Dobro pozhalovat' v nash dom. Menya zovut Oliver. YA tak rad, chto ty zdes'” ( _Hello. Welcome to our home. My name is Oliver. I am so glad you are here.)_

The children looked pleased that he spoke to them in their native tongue. “Spasibo,” the girl said. ( _thanks)_

“Oliver, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff,” Natasha said. 

“How does he speak such good Russian?” Pietro asked.

“You speak English very well, too,” Oliver said, smiling. “I was stranded for several years on an island. For several months, though, I was imprisoned with a Russian, who taught me his language.”

The children nodded.

“We have your room ready,” Oliver said. He looked at his wife. “Thea and Roy went shopping with me and William. Then Felicity and Steve helped put things together.”

“Cool,” Natasha said, leading them to the spare room. When she flipped the light, she was pleased to see the room set up with the beds ready, two desks and various toys and books on the two bookshelves. “This is amazing, Oliver.”

“We have amazing friends,” Oliver said, smiling. “I figured that you’d be happier sharing a room. When you’re older and want privacy, we’ll move to a bigger place. The other room belongs to my son William. He’s nine, and he’s very excited to be a big brother.”

The twins weren’t sure what to think about the strangers and their hospitality. However, Wanda knew how to find out if they could trust their new benefactor.

Wanda was reading the man’s mind and saw much suffering. He wasn’t lying about being stranded. However, he wasn’t alone much. Horrible things happened to him, but he fought back. “You’re the Green Arrow,” Wanda said.

Oliver looked surprised and glanced at his wife. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

“She can sort of read our minds,” Natasha said. She gave Wanda a disapproving look. “It’s not nice to help yourself to people’s memories.”

“How else do I know if he’s telling me the truth?” Wanda pointed out.

“It’s fine,” Oliver said. “I hope you learned that you can trust me. That you know I mean it when I say how glad we are that you both are here.”

“Why don’t we let them rest a bit and then we’ll have some dinner?” Natasha suggested.

“That’s a good idea,” Oliver said. “Everything can easily be heated up.”

They left the twins in the room to explore and settle in. Natasha put her arm around Oliver, leaning against him. “I can’t believe you got so much done,” she said.

“Well, I didn’t do it alone. Thea even picked out clothes for them in various sizes,” Oliver said. “We’ll take back what doesn’t fit and get them more in a few days.”

“That’s perfect,” Natasha said. 

“So you got it cleared? They can stay with us?” Oliver asked.

“We have to file some paperwork as soon as we can, but they’re here legally. They’re getting asylum status,” she explained.

“Last Christmas, you gave me William,” he told her. “And this Christmas, I get two very special children. What can I get you that can even compare?”

“You have given me something I have never had before,” she said. “A family.”

Oliver grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, wife,” he said against her lips.

“Merry Christmas, husband,” she said.

The Black Widow no longer existed because Natasha was no longer dead inside. Oliver had given her a new life while she had quieted his demons.

They were a good fit, and now they would have the twins to make their lives even more complete.

It was a great Christmas—one of many.

***** _The End*****_

_Reviews are the best gift you can give me!_ _😊_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2 years ago almost exactly. I have started a new one-shot that gives us more of the twins. I will try to finish it by the end of this year!


End file.
